


Unbreakable

by Kais_mom1



Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: Aged Up, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, In Universe, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, Kirishima Eijirou/Bakugou Katsuki - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Blood, Minor Violence, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, pro heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Kais_mom1
Summary: Bakugou is injured in a villain fight. Will this be the end of the explosive hero? Will Bakugou ever get to tell his best friend how he feels?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Unbreakable

Unbreakable 

(Bakugou’s POV)   
“Fuck.”   
I groaned in pain. This wasn’t good. At this rate the villain was either going to kill me or I would black out from blood loss. I resigned myself to accept either fate; at this point I had lost too much blood to care.   
I knew everything would end okay at the scene. Other heroes would save the day. I had already seen Uravity get a few hostages out and I knew Deku had been beating the main villain back for a while. I knew they still needed help, so I had even made sure to contact Ingenium and Shoto with my gauntlet communicator.   
I knew they could handle this, so I just laid my head back and closed my eyes, content with the end of my life. My mind flashed back to all of my favorite memories. A slight smile played across my lips as I realized every memory had one thing in common. That was the one thing I would regret- not telling him the truth.   
I heard footsteps approaching me quietly. I should open my eyes to see who, but I didn’t have to wonder for long.   
“Why should we even bother with this guy? He’s clearly not gonna make it anyway.”   
A villain.   
“You fuckin’ idiot. Do you not know who that is?! That’s Ground Zero, the explosion hero- very high profile. Do you know what kind of reward we will get for bringing back his corpse?”   
Two villains.   
There wasn’t a thing I could do. Even my eyelids were too heavy to open. This certainly wasn’t the way I wanted to go out, but I knew I was a goner.   
Or at least I thought I was.   
I heard a loud, guttural roar. It sounded like a huge beast had rumbled onto the scene. The ground shook around me, and I felt a massive presence standing above me. Well, I guess being stepped on his more dignified than being a villain’s trophy, I thought. But probably not by much.   
I waited calmly for the beast to attack when I heard something unexpected.   
“Die you bastards!”   
I knew that voice. Even in this form, I still knew who was behind that voice. I was so groggy and weak, but I had to see him.   
I forced one blood- crusted eye open. I was shocked beyond belief at the scene before me.   
One of the villains was already on the ground, dead. From his position lying on his side, I could see the large puncture wounds in his chest that went straight through. Yep, definitely dead. Then I heard a terrified scream.   
I turned my head to see a huge, hulking form standing between me and the other villain. If it weren’t for the bright red hair, I wouldn’t have believed my eyes. I forced my eyes both all the way open in horror as I watched Red Riot, my Kirishima, lunge at the last villain.   
“The only person leaving here with Ground Zero in their arms is me!”   
His gravelly voice frightened me. This didn’t sound like the Eijirou I loved; this voice was threatening, deadly. The intent to kill was dripping from his lips like poison.   
I have to do something. I tried weakly to lift myself up, but I fell back to the ground. Get up you bastard! Kiri needs you! I shouted at myself.   
The pain shooting through my body was blinding, but I finally got myself to my hands and knees. That would have to be good enough for now, I thought panting in exhaustion.   
I looked back to the battle just in time. I watched in horror as the villain tried for a pathetic attempt at a punch at Kiri’s hardened chest, to which he easily dodged. He grabbed the villain’s outstretched arm and broke it backwards at the elbow like a tooth pick. The villain screamed in agony. Riot yanked the villain towards him by his broken arm, and then clamped his claws into the back of the villain’s neck. The villain groaned in pain as his face was slammed into the concrete. Riot let out a powerful roar as he closed in for the kill..   
“Kiri! No!” I yelled as loudly as my fading voice would let me. Luckily it was enough.   
I watched as the dead-looking eyes of Red Riot’s ‘unbreakable’ form looked over at me, confused. I knew this was the only chance I had at saving this villain from a gruesome death. Better make it count I thought. My bones felt as though they would shatter as I got to my wobbly feet.   
“Kiri-Kirishima, don’t do this! Look, I’m fine, see?” I said, giving a weak smile.   
I watched as he slowly released his grip on the villain and left him on the ground to face me. I needed to calm him, and I had a feeling I was the only one who could.   
I quickly gave an alert to any hero nearby to get there immediately. I soon heard the familiar blaring sound of engines. Good, Ingenium was the perfect person for this.   
“Ground Zero, I got your mess-” he cut himself off and looked around. He looked at me, the blood all over me, to the villains on the ground, and then to the visibly angry Red Riot. I yelled to get him to snap out of it.   
“Iida! I know this all looks bad, and I’ll explain later, but that guy is still alive. Get him in cuffs and get him out of here now before Riot tears him apart limb from limb.”   
He hesitates.   
“Now Iida!”   
He wastes no more time. As Kirishima turns to roar at Iida, I quickly jump in the way, saving Iida’s ass. He gives me a nod in thanks, grabs the villain and jets off. I turn back to the snarling creature in front of me. Good- time for the easy part, I reason.   
Kiri seems frozen in place, arms raised, ready to attack. I carefully wriggle in between his arms and stand there, staring up at him. He stares back, a faint growl escaping his parted jaws. Carefully, I place one hand on either side of his cracked face and speak softly.   
“Hey big guy, you gave me a quite a scare back there, I’m sure I scared you too, but it’s all over now.”   
I rub gentle circles into his cheeks with my thumbs and I rest my forehead against his. I sigh gently and look up into his eyes, pressing on.   
“There’s something I need to tell you. I really should have long before now, but I can’t hold back any longer. Do you think you can phase back out so we can talk?”   
I could feel his eyes soften, trying to return to their normal, cheery twinkle, but he couldn’t. He gave me a pained look, an ‘I’m sorry’ glance. I gently shook my head and put it back against his forehead.   
“It’s okay. I know it’s still you in there, and I know you can hear me. That’s all I need.”   
I took in a quick breath to steady my nerves before plunging straight in. “Red, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I used to only focus on one stupid goal until I met you. I used to push people away until I met you. You are the bright sunshine that lights my otherwise dark world.”   
“We aren’t together, but I’m dying to change that, because my life is pointless without you in it. I don’t want to live another day not knowing what it feels like to be your man. I know this is all new, and I’m sorry to put all this on you now, but I needed you to know; I needed you to hear it, to hear me say it... Eijirou, I love you, so much. Please, please come back to me baby.”   
I pulled back a little, gently kissing the tip of his nose and looking up at him, an apologetic smile on my face.   
I watched, amazed as the softness in his eyes returned and he raised a hand up to place it over mine on his cheek. I heard a rumbling in his chest and I prepared myself for a growl, but something else came instead. The voice was still dark and gravelly, but the murderous intent was replaced by something else.   
“Kats-uki?”   
Love.   
I looked up at him, tears of joy leaving my eyes.   
“Yeah, it’s me Red. I got you, everything’s okay. Come back to me baby.”   
Finally I saw the light in his eyes and his stony arms started to steam. He closed his eyes and let the shift take over. I felt him relax in my arms and felt the skin of his cheek fade back to the soft, smile- worn cheeks I loved.   
I left my hand where it was on his cheek as his transformation finished. I would wait here forever if it meant I could be his. I waited patiently, I had to hear his answer.   
He opened his eyes and he looked down into mine. I smiled up at him, a slight blush on my cheeks.   
“Hey you,” I said tentatively.   
“Hey baby,” he said giving me a wink.   
“Oh, so you heard that, huh?” I asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck shyly. “Did you hear anything else?”   
“I heard all of it, every word,” he said.   
“Oh...and?” I asked, hesitantly, looking up at him from under my lashes.   
“Oh, I’ll give you an answer. But can I say something first?”   
I nodded.   
“Bakugou,” he said softly, tipping my chin up so I was looking up at him again. “I thought I might lose you today. The way my heart broke when Ingenium told me you were down was too much- it pushed me over the edge. It made me realize how silly I have been all of these years, living in regret. Regret for not having the courage to tell you how I feel about you. Katsuki, I’m in love with you, I have been for years.”   
I stared up at him, surprised. I had always hoped that our connection was more than just friends, but I could’ve never been prepared for this confession.   
“I want to be someone who lives with no regrets, someone who chooses happiness and I know the one thing that brings me happiness is you. I know what I want, and I don’t want to spend another minute wondering what might have been. So Katsuki, I have something I need to ask of you.”   
“Anything; I’d do anything for you.”   
I watched curiously as he reached into a pocket on the side of his torn hero costume. He pulled something out, but before I could figure out what it was, he took my hand in his and knelt to the ground. I froze, stunned as I realized what was in his hand.   
He opened the box to display a stunning tungsten ring, all black except for a single garnet stone in the middle of the band.   
My free hand shot up to my mouth to cover my astonished gasp. He smiled up at me, tears in his eyes as he continued.   
“Katsuki Bakugou, will you please be my happiness for the rest of my days and do me the tremendous honor of being my husband?”   
I couldn’t contain my joy. I started to laugh and nod my head repeatedly like a mental patient. He quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing both of my shoulders. “Is that a yes?” he asked, nervous now.   
I threw my arms around his neck, tears running down my blood-stained face. “Yes, of course it is, you idiot,” I said with a chuckle.   
He picked me up and spun me around before setting me down and resting his forehead against mine. “We should get you to a hospital.”   
“Not before you put that ring on my finger.”   
He smirked, taking my left hand in his before silding the ring on my finger.   
“There. Now really, I’m worried you’re gonna pass out, and I didn’t go through all of that just to turn around and lose you.”   
I grabbed him by the nape, holding him to me. “Hey, I’m fine, I’m not about to keel over after finally getting the love of my life.”   
“But Kats-”   
“Just shut up and kiss me, Kiri.”   
I pull him in and press my lips against his, and everything in the world melts around us. In this moment, the only thing that matters is him. It’s always been him <3

**Author's Note:**

> This one is much larger than my first story, but I had a lot of fun writing it! Any kiribaku/bakushima story ideas you guys want me to try? I have to warn you, suspense type stories drive my anxiety up a wall, so most of my stories have fluff and happy endings. Sorry not sorry...lol Thanks for reading!


End file.
